


Good Boy

by KattyWolfShark



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bondage, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dark Past, Dom/sub, F/M, Fem Dom/Male sub, Internal Conflict, Mild Pet Play, Pegging, Rimming, Safewords, Shower Sex, kneesocks fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWolfShark/pseuds/KattyWolfShark
Summary: Dan gets caught by Arin and Brian doing something they'd never thought in a million years he would be doing. Dan doesn't take it very well and the reader has to help him through the thoughts and feelings that plague him afterwards.





	1. Oops

Brian knocked again, a little harder this time. After almost a full minute of waiting, there was still no response.

“Fuck it,” Arin muttered, pulling out his keys and shuffling through them. “He might be in the shower or something. Let’s just go in. It’s hot as hell out here.”

“Since when do you have a key to Dan’s house?” Brian asked as Arin fed the right one into the lock.

“Since he moved in. He gave one to me and one to ______ so we could take care of his plants any time he went out of town.”

The door clicked open and they stepped inside. There was no sound of water running, making Arin’s assumption of Dan being in the shower fall flat.

“How much you want to bet he forgot we were coming over?” Brian asked wryly, dropping his notebook on the coffee table. “He’s probably still in bed, the fucker.”

“Yeah, bet he’s not even – “ Arin stopped short as Brian clamped a hand over his mouth and held a finger in front of his lips. Arin was about to lick the hand on his face to get it removed, but froze as a moan, unmistakably Dan’s, echoed down the hall. He stared wide-eyed at Brian, who was wearing a shit-eating grin.

“Well, sounds like Dan’s having some ‘me time’,” he whispered. Arin giggled silently and pushed Brian’s hand from his face.

“Wanna scare the shit out of him?”

“Nah,” Brian grinned wider. “I’m gonna scare the _jizz_ outta him. C’mon.”

Arin wheezed quietly and crept after the older man down the hall toward Dan’s room. The door was a few inches ajar and they peeked in at the same time, taking a breath in preparation to scream into the room…

And they froze.

Dan wasn’t masturbating, and he wasn’t alone.

Through the gap in the door Dan could be seen, sprawled on his back with his hands cuffed to the bed. He was naked except for a pair of knee high socks, his legs spread wide and his head thrown back against the pillow. Completing this unusual picture was ______, wearing Dan’s leather jacket and kneeling between his legs with her hands pushing his knees toward his chest, a harness around her hips sporting a light blue dildo that she was thrusting in and out of Dan shallowly. Arin’s jaw dropped. Wait, _what the fuck_?

“Oh god, ______...” Dan whispered, eyes clenched shut tight. “F-faster, baby. Please, I – I need more.”

“Yeah?” ______ murmured, a playful lilt in her voice. She pushed Dan’s legs up further and adjusted herself above him; being so much shorter made the position a little difficult. Once she was settled she hitched Dan’s knees over her shoulders and pressed her hands into the mattress on either side of his heaving chest, leaning down to lap at one pink nipple. “How bad do you want it, Danny?”

“Want it so bad, ______, it’s so good….” his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard and he dug his heels into ______’s back, tugging her closer.

“Beg me then,” she hummed, biting down on his nipple and giggling as he yelped and arched beneath her. He tossed his head from side to side and whined shamelessly.

“God… PLEASE, please, ______, I need more of your cock. Just… just fuck me hard, I’ve been such a good slut, oh _fuck_ …”

“Mmmm, good boy,” ______ hummed. Without warning she started hammering into Dan, leaning up to fasten her teeth in his collarbone. Dan wailed, arms straining against the cuffs holding him down. ______ reached up with one hand and fumbled with one cuff. Finally getting it undone, she twined her fingers with Dan’s and he squeezed her hand for dear life. It was such a tender gesture in the midst of such a lewd scene and it pulled Arin back to reality.

Arin’s head was spinning. He was prepared to see Dan jerking off, maybe even scaring him into his vinegar strokes. He certainly wasn’t expecting to see Dan “stay away from my butt” Avidan getting his ass slammed by his much smaller, female coworker. A coworker Arin had NO IDEA Dan was involved with. He suddenly felt incredibly awkward and invasive; this wasn’t something Dan would be happy with knowing he had seen. And poor _____ would probably die if she knew they had been watched. Arin caught Brian’s arm and tugged him from the door. Brian followed without a word and they tiptoed back through Dan’s house and exited as quietly as they could, Arin even palming his keys to make sure they wouldn’t jingle as he relocked Dan’s front door. The two were silent as they climbed back in Arin’s car, sitting for a minute in contemplative silence.

“Welp,” Brian broke the silence, sounding about as awkward as Arin felt. “That was… something I don’t think I could ever possibly unsee.”

Arin didn’t reply, instead picking up his phone and beginning to type.

“What’s up?” Brian asked, leaning to look at the screen curiously. “You gonna let him know we saw?”

“Nah, man,” Arin said, shaking his head and hitting send. “He knew we were on our way but he’s gonna wonder where we are once he actually looks at his clock. I kept it kinda vague. Told him ‘hey, we’re gonna give you a minute to put your dick away. It sounded like you and your lady were enjoying yourself so we’re gonna call a rain check on tonight. Se you at work tomorrow, stud.”

Brian nodded in understanding. “Sounds believable. I guess we’ll see how he responds to that later…”


	2. So Much for Being Subtle

Arin never did get a response that night. Not even the next day, when he texted Dan and ______ asking if they wanted anything from the donut shop as he headed to the office. Of course it was only they four working in the office today; Barry was on a road trip with Ross, Matt and Ryan were filming something with Mark, Vernon had the day off, and Suzy was filming a new makeup video at home. To say today would be tense would be an understatement.

______ came in first, her motorcycle helmet under one arm and a kolache bag under the other. She gave a nonchalant greeting to Arin and Brian and meandered to her desk, immediately booting up her editing software and stuffing a kolache into her mouth. Arin relaxed a bit. _______ didn’t seem distressed. She and Dan likely didn’t know they were seen. At least, Arin thought this until Dan finally arrived, his eyes cast to the floor and a very slight limp to his walk.

“Pull a muscle last night, old man?” Brian called from the lunch bench teasingly. “You sounded like you were having a good time yesterday.”

“Fuckin’ – piss off, Bri, you’re older than me.” Dan muttered, flushing and dropping his backpack in his normal seat on the couch. “Wish you’d fuckin'… texted me or something instead of just walking in.”

“I did,” Arin said, joining Brian at the table. “Knocked on the door, too. But don’t worry about it, dude. We should just focus on writing today.”

“Yeah,” Dan agreed. “We’ve got like what, half a song? I’d be stoked to get it finished ASAP, y’know?”

“Well maybe if you weren’t so busy ‘getting busy’ we’d have had it done yesterday,” Brian teased. Arin shot him a look, but Dan didn’t seem to take any notice of Brian’s tone.

“Dude, will you give me a break, already?” Dan grumbled with a blush, limping to the bench and sitting tenderly across from Brian and Arin. Arin could tell he was trying to be casual, but Dan must have been sorer than he thought because as he sat he let out a pained gasp.

“What, need a pillow for your ass or something?”

Arin stared at Brian in shock. From the expression on the older man’s face Arin could tell even Brian knew he’d gone too far with that joke. He looked over at Dan, who had gone completely still, the expression melting from his face. Across the room, ______ had stopped typing, going still as a statue in her seat.

“Brian,” Dan croaked, looking sick. “What – what did y-you hear, yesterday?”

“Dude, c’mon, it was a j-“

“Brian don’t pull that shit with me, I asked you what you heard!!” Dan was frantic now, his back ramrod straight and his eyes boring holes in his friend. Arin tried to diffuse the situation.

“Hey, Dan, chill out,” he said, resting a hand on his friend’s shoulder, which was shrugged off. “We didn’t stick around for long. Brian’s just being an ass. Neither of us seriously care what you’re into in the bedroom, if you and ______ want to get freaky that’s your bus – “

Dan whipped around to stare at him, jaw hanging open, and Arin realized his mistake too late.

“I didn’t say who I was with, Arin,” Dan’s voice was rising. “Arin, what the fuck made you think – “

Dan stopped as the realization hit him and the blood drained from his face. He clambered to his feet and stared down at the other two men in shock.

“You saw us?!” he yelled, and Arin flinched at the anger and betrayal in his voice. “Y-you guys HEARD us having sex and then fucking WATCHED us?!”

“Dan, calm the fuck down, we didn’t know you were having sex,” Brian tried to placate him. “It was my stupid idea, we thought you forgot we were coming over and were jacking off and we were gonna scare you for shits and giggles. We didn’t mean to see all that we did – “

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL?!” Dan’s voice was bordering on hysteria and he was shaking. He looked like he was going to cry. Fuck, Arin really underestimated just how badly Dan would react to them knowing. “How fucking LONG were you– “

“Alright, enough!” _____ was crossing the room, her face red as a tomato but her expression completely no-nonsense. “This conversation is over. You saw and it’s embarrassing for all involved. Can’t do shit about it now so let’s move ON.”

Dan turned to stare at her. “____....”

______ caught one of Dan’s hands in her own and pulled him after her. “C’mon, you need to calm down, baby. It’s okay. It sucks and it’s mortifying but it’s okay.”

Dan looked down at their joined hands and Arin saw his lip tremble for a second before he allowed her to lead him into the Grump room. She let him enter first and turned to glare at the two men at the table.

“When I get him calmed down you’re apologizing and that’ll be IT. No excuses, no teasing. This is something he’s still coming to terms with and I won’t have you guys fucking with him about it.”

* * *

 

______ closed the door behind herself and went to sit next to Dan on the Grump couch. He was curled into a ball with his knees drawn to his chest, his hair spilling over his folded arms. _____ pulled him out of his pillbug impression and he immediately wrapped his arms around her, burying his face against her shoulder.

“I can’t fucking believe this…” he whimpered, his body shaking. “How… fuck, they SAW me getting…”

“Danny, it’s okay,” _____ soothed, petting Dan’s curls. Dan clung to her, pressing his burning face into her neck. “I can honestly say they’re probably more shocked that we’re dating than whatever they saw us doing, whether it was the beginning or end of yesterday’s scene.”

“But – “

“If it makes you feel better, I can ask Suzy and Rachel for dirt on Arin and Brian’s weird kinks and you can tease them about that.”

Dan sighed and finally sat up, leaning his elbows on his knees and pressing his face into his hands. “I dunno,” he grumbled. “I’d rather not think about the kind of shit they’re into.”

______ shifted and rubbed her hand up and down his back as Dan tried to regain his composure. He took a long, slow breath and let it out slowly, dropping his hands from his face. He still looked rattled and pale. _____ stroked his cheek and he leaned into her palm.

“I think… I think I wanna go home,” Dan said quietly, looking down at his hands and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“You sure? You said there was a lot you needed to get done with the album.”

“Yeah, but I can’t see myself being able to do anything productive right now.” Dan sighed, standing. “I feel… I dunno. I don’t really want to be around Arin or Brian any more today.”

______ nodded and stood, hugging him around his middle. Dan wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed a kiss into her hair.

“You do you, babe,” she hummed, kissing his sternum. “I’d join you but since I’m the only editor in the office right now I can’t leave till this evening. Will you be okay on your own?”

Dan snorted. “I think I can drive myself home, yeah.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Dan went quiet and stared at his shoes for a minute before looking back up at ______. “….. Yeah. I’m gonna be fine. I just need some time to myself.”

“Okay,” ______ said, pulling him down for a chaste kiss. “Text me when you’re home. I’ll be there around five or so, depending on how much I can get done today.”

“Mmmkay,” Dan hummed.

______ followed him out of the Grump room and watched him gather his things, avoiding eye contact with Brian and Arin, who were watching him with slight concern.

“Hey, Dan,” Brian finally said, as Dan was grabbing his keys. Dan stopped but didn’t look his direction. “Arin and I, we’re sorry, man. We fucked up. You don’t need to leave.”

“Yeah,” Arin said, looking chagrined. “We feel awful about it. We were stupid and shouldn’t have said anything. Can you… I dunno, can you forgive us, man?”

Dan stayed quiet, back turned to his friends. After a pregnant pause he spoke.

“I’m… I just need some time to myself. It’s not okay, but… I’ll get over it eventually. Just…” He took a shaky breath. “Just leave me alone for a while.”

He moved quickly to the exit before either of the other men could speak. Arin went to follow him but ______ stepped up to his side and caught his arm.

“Let him go, Arin,” ______ was still red but she was still more or less composed. Certainly more together than Arin thought she’d be. “That part of our relationship… It’s kinda new. Dan hasn’t had a lot of experience on that front but he’s enjoying himself. I really don’t want this to be fucked up for him. He’s, I don’t know how to describe it, vulnerable right now. He needs to be alone with his thoughts.”

Arin puffed out a breath of air and brushed a stray lock of hair from his forehead. “If you think that’s what’s best for him.” Then he cringed. “Fuck, I’m sorry to you too, ______. We saw –“

“Yeah, I’m over it,” ______ waved her hand dismissively. “You know now. I’m into BDSM and I’m a dom. I don’t embarrass easily about sharing that part of my sex life. I’m more concerned with how Dan’s handling it.”

“So,” Brian began tentatively. “If it’s not too weird to ask, when did you guys even start dating?

“About six months ago,” she replied, making her way back to her desk. “Dan and I agreed we wanted to keep it kinda lowkey just in case things didn’t work out. We didn’t want things to get awkward in the office with everybody knowing. By the way,” She peeked over the top of her monitor and stared holes through the two. “ _Nobody_ else hears about this, got it? Not what you saw and not our relationship. Dan will bring that up when he feels like he’s ready.”


	3. I'll Take Care of You

It was a bit later than six when ______ was finally able to leave the office. She bid Arin and Brian a short goodbye as she left, noting how they still seemed embarrassed about the events of that morning. The drive back to Dan’s home was uneventful and she was glad for the lack of traffic, since her thoughts were still surrounding Dan. She hoped he was doing okay on his own.

Before long she was pulling into his driveway and jogging up to the front door, eager to see her lover.

“Dan, I’m back,” she called as she opened the door, kicking off her shoes and putting her helmet on the counter. There was no response, and she was about to call out again when she became aware of the sound of the shower running.

______ made her way towards the bathroom, confused. Dan normally showered in the mornings, what was he doing taking another in the evening? She pushed the door open quietly and peeked in.

Dan was visible through the clear glass of the shower door, his back to the door, leaning one shoulder up against the wall. His shoulders shook with quiet sobs and one his hands were fisted in his sodden hair. ______ took a quiet breath and stepped into the room, grateful that the sound of the water echoing off the tiles muffled her entry. She stripped down silently before opening the shower door. Dan didn’t move, not even when she stepped into the spray and wrapped her arms around his naked torso from behind. Instead he slumped further, his quiet sobs shaking his slender frame even more.

“It’s okay, Dan,” _____ murmured, squeezing him tight and pressing her cheek to his warm back. “I’m here, I’ve got you.”

Dan whimpered pathetically and twisted in her arms, draping his arms over her shoulders and leaning almost his full weight on her as his sobs grew louder. _____ continued to hold him, sinking to her knees and taking him with her. She adjusted herself to better hold his limp, shuddering body and continued to soothe him, stroking his wet hair and rubbing his back.

“______, I-“ Dan choked on his words, swallowing hard around his tears and struggling to steady his breathing. _____ shushed him and pulled his face to her chest.

“Baby, don’t try to talk yet, take a minute to breathe, okay?” she murmured into his curls. He shook his head and clutched her shoulders, shifting in her arms.

“I – I want you…” Dan took a shaky breath and held it for a second before letting it out in a sigh. “I want you to… I _need_ you to…. um…”

_____ caught on quickly to his body language, she way he’d begun to curl in on himself and the way he was timidly tracing patterns on her wet skin.

“Dan, are you in headspace right now?”

Dan nodded, rivulets of water painting shiny paths down his face and mingling with his tears.

“Do you want me to bring you out or do you want to stay?”

“I – I’m not sure?” Dan trembled in her arms. He suddenly seemed very, very small, despite being much taller than _____. “I don’t… I don’t really feel… I dunno, like myself, I guess…”

______ felt a familiar pull in her chest, telling her to take care of him. She pulled away from him a bit and tipped his head up, using one hand to shield his face from the direct spray of water. He blinked up at her, his big brown eyes rimmed with red. She kissed him on his forehead and murmured a soft ‘come here, Danny,’ against his skin. Dan shook briefly before following her direction, allowing her to maneuver him to where he was straddling her hips. The water continued to patter down on his back and ______ ran her hands up it, rubbing her thumbs along his spine and working his muscles like putty. Dan whimpered and melted against her, his long arms wrapped loosely around her shoulders and his face pressed into her hair.

“Good boy, just relax,” she crooned, working her fingers in circles at the base of his spine. “Let me take care of you, it’s okay.”

“Mmm…” Dan hummed, arching slightly under her touch.

______ kissed his collarbone and held onto his hip with one hand as the other dipped a bit lower, caressing his rear. He pressed back against her palm ever so slightly, which she took as a sign to continue. Her fingers traveled even lower, ghosting over his hole. He jerked against her and she heard him inhale sharply through his nose.

“Danny?” _____ murmured, passing her fingers over his entrance again, with just a little more pressure. “Is this okay, sweetie?”

“Uh-huh…” Dan whispered, nodding against her rapidly, his arms tightening around her shoulders. She pressed more kisses along his neck and what she could reach of his chest, and with the next pass of her fingers she rubbed slow circles around his hole. His breathing was shaky and she could feel his cock beginning to harden and prod against her stomach. She murmured praise into his ear as she worked one finger slowly and gently past the tight ring of muscle, and Dan gasped and shook above her, pressing his hips down against her hand, his body tightening around her finger.

_____’s groans mingled with Dan’s as she carefully moved her finger in and out, just loosening him for now. His breathing was shaky, but in time with her movements. It hitched in his throat as she began to press a second finger in and _____ kissed his neck reassuringly. He whimpered as the second finger slid in, stretching him wider. _____ shifted and moved the hand that had been resting on his hip to wrap around his cock, which was fully hard and leaking precum onto her stomach. She set a slow rhythm, stroking and squeezing his cock while thrusting her fingers in and out of his ass. He began to shake harder, his hips rolling in tiny thrusts back against her hand.

“That good, Danny?” _____ hummed, pressing her fingers deeper. She smiled against his collarbone when he whined wordlessly. “Right here?”

She pressed her fingers forward and up and Dan twitched violently, clenching tight around her fingers and letting out a weak cry. She moved her fingers in and out shallowly, trying to maintain the pressure on his prostate. Her other hand was stroking his cock in a loose grip, swiping her thumb over the head every so often. He was winding tighter and tighter against her, like he was going to snap at any moment –

“Hah… _fuck_ \- AHHH!!!” Dan cried out suddenly, short nails digging into _____’s back as he came across her chest and stomach, his ass clenching and unclenching around her fingers. ______ stopped stroking but kept up the rubbing on his prostate, not stopping until he was almost sobbing from the oversensitization. She withdrew her fingers from him slowly, whispering praise into his wet mane as he collapsed limply against her, gasping for breath. They stayed like this for a few minutes, just holding on to each other as Dan came back to himself.

He lifted his head weakly and started to stand shakily. _____ got to her feet and helped him stand on legs that were as stable as overcooked noodles. She kept supporting him even as she turned off the water and helped him out of the shower. Dan trembled as the cold air hit him and _____ moved quickly to pull a towel off the rack and wrap him in it snugly. She seated him on the edge of the tub before grabbing a towel to wrap around her own middle and another for his hair. Neither spoke as _____ rubbed and patted the water from his hair, fluffing and detangling it with her fingers carefully as she went. When it was more or less dry she draped it over the top of the shower and then returned to Dan’s side.

“Can you stand, hon?” she spoke softly, running her hand over his back. He nodded silently and stood, albeit shakily, letting his towel fall to the floor. _____ discarded her own as well, hanging them both up to dry before taking his hand. He squeezed hers tightly as she led him from the bathroom and down the hall to his room. He stood by the bed, watching her quietly as she gathered clothing for the both of them, donning a pair of boyshort panties and a tank top before helping Dan into a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Once they were both clothed, _____ took his face in her hands and really looked at him. His eyes were still a bit red, but he no longer looked distressed. His face was blank, but in a relaxed, sleepy way. He gave her a dopey half-smile as she brushed the hair from his eyes and she smiled back.

“Hey there, you,” she murmured, lovingly caressing his face. “Glad to have you back. Feeling any better?”

“Mm-hmm,” he hummed, turning his head to kiss her palm. “Not 100%, but… but better. Much.”

“Good,” she said, pulling his face down and standing on her tip toes to press a sweet kiss to his lips. “I know it’s early, but are you ready for bed now? You look pretty wiped.”

“Yeah, I think so,” Dan said, stepping back and settling on the edge of the bed. “I feel like I need to sleep for like, twelve hours.”

“I can get behind that,” _____ said as she followed him under the covers, hitting the light switch as she went. Dan pulled her into his arms as she burrowed under the blankets next to him, resting his chin on her head and throwing a leg over her hip. ______ nuzzled into his embrace and kissed the base of his throat. She was starting to drift off when he spoke again.

“Hey, ______…” he murmured, holding her tighter to his chest. “About earlier. Thank – thank you, for doing that for me and dealing with my meltdown. I just – “

“Shh,” ______ pressed a finger to his lip before kissing him again. “You don’t need to explain anything right now, and you don’t need to thank me for taking care of you. Just rest, sweetie.”

“A-alright,” Dan murmured, nuzzling her hair and slowing his breathing, closing his eyes. _____ craned her head back and kissed his chin before snuggling closer and draping her arm over his waist, following him into sleep.


	4. Remembering

It was some time later when ______ woke up, alone in Dan’s massive bed. She rolled over and glanced at the clock. 3:30 in the morning. She pressed a hand to Dan’s spot on the bed. It was cold, meaning he’d been up for a while. Concern seeped into her thoughts and she crawled out of bed, stretching before ambling out of the room in search of Dan.

She found him in the backyard, lying on his back what looked to be a spare sheet and staring up at the moon. ______ took a moment to observe him from the patio. His shirt was off, despite the chill in the air, and he was sprawled with his legs spread and his arms flat at his sides. His hair was a chaotic halo, spread across the ground around his face, which was blank as he stared up into the inky sky. ______ thought he looked beautiful in the pale blue moonlight. She caught the glitter of tears on his cheeks and felt an ache in her chest. This whole thing ran much deeper than just being upset about being seen.

She went back to the living room to grab a spare blanket to protect against the cold night air before stepping outside. The grass crinkled quietly under her bare feet as she tip toed to where Dan lay. He didn’t acknowledge her, not even when she laid next to him on the sheet and spread the blanket over the both of them.

“Kinda chilly out here.”

“Hm.”

“You been out here long?”

“Dunno.”

_______ frowned and looked over at him. His face was still blank as he looked at the stars.

“Okay, Dan, I need you to tell me what’s going on with you,” she said, grasping his hand under the blanket. “This is obviously about way more than just being seen. I’m starting to really worry about you.”

Dan was quiet for a bit longer, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. Just when ______ thought he had actually dozed off, he spoke.

“I… I lied.”

“About what?”

“You being the first to introduce me to, um,” Dan gestured vaguely. “Y’know. Butt stuff. Receiving it, I mean.”

“So, what does that mean?” _____ rolled onto her side and looked at him with her chin propped on her hand. “You’ve subbed for a dom before?”

“No, it wasn’t –“ Dan sighed and pushed both hands through his hair. “It wasn’t a dom/sub thing. It was… fuck, it was me being fucking stupid drunk and high and things escalating. With other dudes.”

You could have knocked _____ over with a leaf. But she didn’t let on to Dan.

“So you experimented when you were young. That’s okay, babe.”

“It wasn’t so much experimenting as it was me getting plastered out of my mind and coming to my senses with a dick in my ass.” Dan replied flatly. He held a hand up when he saw the expression on _____’s face. “Not like… It wasn’t rape. I – I wanted it. I’d drink and get high so I’d be brave enough to initiate and…. I _liked_ it. But I didn’t like the guys. Like I was never into touching them or kissing them. But I liked getting roughed around and getting fucked and… and part of me enjoyed getting watched, even if I wasn’t into the ones watching. Does that make sense?”

______ nodded slowly.

“I think so. That sounds like exhibitionism to me.”

“Yeah, that’s the conclusion I came to.” Dan hummed, wrapping his arms around his stomach and looking back up at the sky. “I… I only did it when I was drunk. I didn’t want… I just felt _wrong_ if I tried doing it sober. When I was sober I could… fuck, ______ I _hated_ the way they looked at me, the way they talked to me. I left all that behind when I quit smoking and drinking, until I met you. It was… It was different when we started. I didn’t feel wrong or weird once we got going. Like, you still see me as a person when I’m subbing, and back then it wasn’t like that. But… Arin and Brian seeing, and knowing they saw, it brought some stuff back to the surface, y’know?”

“I understand,” _____ said softly, reaching to rest her hand atop Dan’s bare chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his breathing. Dan moved his hand to cover hers and squeezed it.

“And, I know this is stupid, but I feel like… like maybe they don’t see me as masculine as before, like maybe the think I’m kind of a pussy now.”

“So you’re saying you felt like less of a man for having them see you like that?” ______ asked, slightly incredulous.

“As terrible as that sounds, yeah, basically,” Dan murmured. “That’s not to say I don’t like being your bitch, but… but I don’t want that to become the way they see me – _oof_!”

Dan’s words were cut off by ______ throwing a leg over his hips and resting her weight on his chest. She wriggled around until she was sitting comfortably on his hips before pulling him to sit up, burying her hands in his hair and kissing him deeply. Dan made a startled noise and fumbled with her before settling his hands on her hips, looking at her with confusion when she pulled away.

“Liking stuff in your ass doesn’t make you any less of a man, Daniel,” _____ said, running one hand through his hair. “Hell, Arin’s confessed on the show to sticking things up his butt, and while it’s maybe increased the amount of fanfiction, I haven’t seen anything suggesting any of the fans think any less of him for it. It’s the same for you. I guarantee your friends do not think you’re a bitch.”

“_______,” Dan said softly, splaying his fingers along her thighs and looking down. He leaned forward, pressing his face between her warm breasts. “It’s… It’s not just how they see me. I _liked_ that I was seen. It was weird, like a thrill right down my spine when they said they saw. It scared me because they’re my friends. It scared me because I don’t want to go back to the way I was.”

“You don’t have to,” ______ said, stroking his hair. “Can I suggest something?”

“Hmm?”

“We can record the next scene, just for us,” ______ said. She pressed a finger to his lips when he started to interrupt. “Part of the scene can be me telling the audience – that’s our future selves, but you can think of it as actual people if you’re into that – what I’m doing to you and whatnot.”

It was hard to tell in the moonlight, but Dan looked like he may have been blushing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face fully in her chest.

“Can I think about it…?” Dan mumbled into her skin, his fingers tracing her spine nervously. ______ hummed in affirmation and shifted in his lap, shivering a little in the night air.

“Take all the time you need, baby. But for now, how about we go inside? It’s cold and laying on the ground probably isn’t good for your back.”

“Yeah,” Dan replied, letting her climb off his lap. He gathered the blanket and sheet as he stood and followed her back into the house, deep in thought. He was still thinking even as they crawled back into bed, spooning himself around ______ and burying his face in the back of her neck and almost immediately falling back into sleep.


	5. In Which Danny is a VERY Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand it's finally done! Thank you SO MUCH to the people who stuck with this monster and everyone who commented -you really did help with my motivation to finish this! I have a lil epilogue planned, but for now, this is it! The final chapter! And BOY is it a doozy.

It was almost two weeks before _____’s suggestion was brought up by either of them again. Since then things had been incredibly vanilla, at least by ______’s standards. Dan put on a collar once while she rode him one night, letting her tug it while she bounced on his cock. But otherwise, nothing kinky, and no mention of what they’d discussed than night under the stars. ______ was beginning to give up on it, until one day at the office when Dan pulled her aside as she was preparing to head home.

“Hey, ______,” he said softly, catching her wrist loosely as she walked behind the couch where he was seated. “I gotta ask you something.”

“Sure, what’s up?” she glanced over at the others in the office, but their attention was elsewhere. Matt was focused on his editing and Ross was glued to his Cintiq working on Gameoverse stuff.

Dan fiddled with her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles slowly.

“Um… I maybe, uh, maybe wanna try that thing we talked about,” he murmured. “If you’re up for a scene later, I mean. Can we try it out?”

______ felt a surge of excitement and fought to stay casual.

“Of course,” she said, almost too chipperly. “My place or yours?”

“Mine,” Dan hummed, glancing over at his coworkers nervously. “I feel like my house is a bit more private than your apartment.”

______ nodded and squeezed his hand.

“Alright, I’ll see you in a bit then, “ she murmured. “I’ll get everything ready for you.”

* * *

 

Dan stared at the set up. _____ had gone all out for this. There was a set of spreader bars on the bed, with fuzz-lined cuffs on the ends. A blindfold lay on the bed, next to what looked like a new, bigger strap on, a pretty blue collar, a curious little rubber ring, lube, and a pair of rubber tipped nipple clamps. And then there was the camera, set up across from the pile of gear. Dan felt a long chill go down his back and his cock throbbed in his pants.

“Is… is it too much?” _____ sounded unsure, not as confident as normal. Dan turned to her and saw her twiddling the hem of her shirt, a flush on her cheeks. It wasn’t often that she got bashful. “I haven’t, um, used this equipment. In like, forever. I think maybe once, like six years ago. So I think… I dunno, did I go overboard with this?”

Dan moved to her and pulled her into a warm bear hug, kissing the top of her head.

“Baby, no,” he hummed, moving his hips just enough for her to feel his hardening length against her lower stomach. “This looks… fuck, babygirl, this looks like a LOT of fun.”

“Really?” she said in a small voice, gripping his hips and pulling him against her harder. “… You know the safeword, right? I mean, just in case it ends up being too overwhelming.”

“Yeah, wyvern,” Dan replied, pulling away and looking down into her pink face. “Unicorn if I want you to slow down.”

She nodded and leaned up on her toes to press her lips to his briefly. She was smiling mischievously as she pulled away.

“Let’s get ready, baby.”

* * *

 

Dan wriggled self consciously, sitting naked in front of the blinking red light of the camera. He tugged the collar around his neck and adjusted his socks – of all the things _____ was into he would never understand why she thought his doofy tube socks were cute – and shifted on the bed. His cock was still only at half-mast as he waited for his master to enter the room and signal the start of the scene. He jumped as the door clicked open behind him.

“Hello, pet,” her voice was smooth, strong.

Dan gulped.

“Hello, master,” He murmured, casting his eyes down as she moved to stand before him. A hand cupped his chin and tipped his head up. He couldn’t help the whimper that slipped from his lips as he took her in.

She wore an underbust corset, crotchless panties, and a pair of dangerous looking knee high boots. Her makeup was dark, her expression hungry. Dan swallowed again and spoke without permission before he could catch himself.

“You’re beautiful, master.”

Her thumb stroked his jaw and she smiled down at him. “Thank you. What a good boy you are.” She reached passed him and picked up the little rubber ring. “As much as I love your compliments, you will not speak without permission from here on out, is that clear?”

Dan nodded vigorously, his face flushing as he acknowledged his own surrender of control. She smiled again and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was soft and sweet and he felt his nerves steady somewhat. She pulled back and held the ring in front of his face.

“You know what this is?”

Dan shook his head.

“It’s a cock ring.” She said, picking up the lube and pouring it in the palm of her hand before rubbing it on the ring thoroughly. “I’m putting it on Excalibur. It won’t hurt, but it’ll keep you from cumming until I remove it.”

“ _Ohfuck_ , baby…” Dan clamped his mouth shut.

Fuck.

______ raised an eyebrow at him. “Excuse me?”

He looked down, his cock twitching hard, praying she’d be lenient with his incoming punishment.

“Danny,” she said. He looked up shyly through his hair. “You didn’t have permission to speak. You also failed to use my title. You need to be punished.”

Dan whined and she let her hand ghost down his chest.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fair with it. Lay on your back. And make sure the audience can see. Gotta give a good show, right?”

Dan swallowed and followed her direction, laying with his profile to the camera. ______ crawled up the bed towards him and sat next to his head, picking up the blindfold and tying it around his eyes. His cock twitched as darkness enveloped him. He heard the clinking of a tiny chain and turned his head to follow the sound, only to gasp as one of the clamps pinched around one pert nipple. He keened as it was tightened, just a hair below painful, and his body jerked as a damp fingertip teased the little pink nub. He felt her fingernails rake gently through his chest hair before the next clamp was fastened and he gritted his teeth, willing himself to stay still.

“Ohhhh, good boy,” he heard her purr above him. “You look incredible… So obedient for me.”

Suddenly her sex settled over his mouth and he gasped in surprise as her sweet musk invaded his senses. She pressed down a bit harder and giggled.

“You know what to do with this, right pet? Show me how good of a boy you are.”

He went to work eagerly, holding her hips with his hands and working her with his tongue. Alternating between laps at her clit and long, even strokes between her labia with the flat of his tongue. He cried out suddenly as hands seized his cock and something tight was slid over him. He couldn’t help the jolt that went through his body as his balls were pushed through as well, and this… thing was suddenly, and very snugly, around the base of his shaft. He thought to himself it must be the cock ring as he shuddered and shifted his hips, trying to get used to the sensation. He curled his toes and dug his fingers into _____’s soft hips.

“Dan?” _____ was speaking softly, one hand stroking his inner thigh. “You need to use your words?”

Dan took a breath and instead of answering he plunged his tongue inside of her. He relished her pleased moan and redoubled his efforts. His cock throbbed with every little huff and ‘yes’ he coaxed from her, lapping and teasing and swirling…

“Enough,” she gasped, lifting off him. “G-good boy, you’re a good boy, oh fuck…”

He smirked, but it was wiped from his face as she tugged gently on the chain attached to his nipples.

“Roll over Daniel. Face down, ass up.”

Dan let out a shuddering breath and rolled over, rising to his hands and knees and lowering his upper body. Her hands on his thighs bid him to part his legs wider, and then she was turning him. It took him a second to realize she was turning his ass toward the camera. He felt hands on his ankles and then the soft lining of the spreader bar’s cuffs as ______ fastened them. The smaller bar was placed between his knees, keeping those far apart as well. He trembled as she spread his ass open and he buried his burning face in the comforter as she spoke to an audience that wasn’t there.

“Look at him… Isn’t he such a pretty pet? You want to watch him come undone? I promise, he only gets prettier as you go.” Dan jerked and gasped as something wet slid over his hole and he moaned deep in his chest. This was… new. Rimming was something they’d discussed, but he’d always been too self-conscious to commit to doing with her. He wailed breathily as her tongue pointed and circled him before sliding inside. Her mouth was so hot, her tongue so wet and wriggly and his whole body was warm, so warm…

“Danny, tell me how this feels,” _____ called up to him, her finger circling and teasing his rim as she spoke. “I give you my permission to speak.”

“Fuck – “Dan licked his lips and swallowed, trying not to push back on her face. “It’s incredible, master. Your… your tongue feels so good, oh _god_ …”

He yelped as a hand came down on his ass and she laughed.

“Good,” she said airily. “You’re about to get something much more satisfying, I think. “

Dan felt a surge of something in his chest as she moved away and he heard the clink of her harness. Excitement? Panic? He wasn’t sure. He knew she was promising the strap on. The one on the bed looked a LOT bigger than the one they normally used. Girthier and longer. They’d discussed this beforehand, how he wanted it hard and fast. He wasn’t sure, he wanted more of her tongue, but he wanted to be a good boy. He jumped as one hand grasped his hip and two lubed fingers pressed to his hole at once and started to press in…

“Master,” he gasped, chest heaving. “Master, I’m – unicorn, master. Unicorn.”

The fingers withdrew immediately and lips pressed against the small of his back.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I got carried away, baby,” ______ whispered to him. There was more shuffling and lips pressed to his temple. “You want me to just keep eating you out for a bit?”

“Y-yes, please,” he breathed, the knot in his chest loosening a bit. She kissed his cheek and there was more shifting. He groaned as her warm mouth covered his hole again. She applied long, languid licks to his ass, probing in with her tongue every so often, just working him gently. He trembled as one hand wrapped around his cock and began stroking and teasing. Two of her fingers pressed to his taint as her tongue slipped inside of him and _OH_ that was a new sensation. He fisted the comforter in his hands and whined desperately, finally wanting more.

“Are you ready for me, pet?”

“Y-yes, Master,” Dan whispered faintly. He cried out, cock twitching in pleasure as she buried a hand in his hair and pulled his face up from the comforter.

“I didn’t hear you, Danny, and I asked you a question.” Her voice was stern.

“Yes! Master, yes… P-please fuck me, I want your cock. Master, please, please, please…” He babbled pathetically.

“God, you’re incredible,” he heard her breathe. Her nails scratched his scalp gently as her other hand stroked his ass. “You’re such a good boy... my sexy little pet.”

Dan gasped as two fingers finally sank into him and he resisted the urge to thrust back against her hand as they moved in and out, stretching him wonderfully.

His muscles spasmed as she expertly found his prostate and massaged it teasingly. He couldn’t help himself and pressed back against her hand, craving more. She laughed and spanked him with her free hand, causing him to jump in surprise, and the she was… oh sweet fucking Christ, her tongue was there alongside her fingers, lapping and circling his hole as she stretched him. He choked out a louder moan as a third finger worked its way in, the stretch almost too much. His whole body jolted a she pressed all three fingers to his prostate, a wail ripped from his chest.

“Are you ready for my cock, Danny?”

Dan tried to speak but couldn’t find his words. Luckily she understood the mess of moans and whimpers that he managed to get out. He whimpered as she withdrew her fingers, flushing as he thought about how he looked, clenching around nothing, his body flushed and overheated. He heard the click of the lube cap as she presumably drizzled it over her strap on. The bed dipped behind him and he felt the tops of her soft, warm thighs press to the backs of his bony ones. She prodded his entrance and held on to his hips with both hands and she leaned down to press her lips between his shoulder blades.

“I love you, Danny,” she whispered into his skin as she pressed forward.

Dan’s back tensed and he cried out at the stretch as she slid inside. This one was so much bigger than he was used to, it was so filling, the burn weirdly pleasurable. He keened as she hilted herself and he felt her shaking against him.

“F-fuck.. oh my god, baby, you’re so…” ______’s voice was trembling, her hands stroking up and down his sides, his chest, his stomach. “You’re such a g-good boy, so open for me, fuck….”

He rested his weight on one elbow, reaching back with one hand to grab one of ______’s. She squeezed his hand hard and he felt her kiss his fingertips. He smiled weakly and groaned as she started moving, pulling out and snapping her hips forward with just the right amount of force.

“L-look at my pretty pet,” he heard her coo, feeling her breath wash over his back. “So gorgeous, babe, you’re such a good boy…”

“Y-yes, Master, I – I’m your good boy…” Dan gasped into the comforter, his cock throbbing hard between his legs. He squeezed the blanket tight in both fists and she picked up her pace, gripping his hips tight and pounding into him relentlessly. His whole body spasmed when the tip of the dildo brushed his prostate and he wailed her name, precum dripping from his cock and staining the comforter. He distantly heard her laugh breathlessly and his cock twitched as one of her fingers teased the head, smearing the moisture around.

“You wanna cum, Danny?” ______ asked, her voice shaky. Dan whined wordlessly and she giggled again, wrapping her hand all the way around him and stroking him from base to tip. At the same time she snapped her hips forward and hit his prostate so hard he saw stars and nearly screamed. “You gotta use your words, now, baby.”

“M-master… fuck, _______, please,” Dan rasped desperately. “Please, I wanna cum for you. Please let me cum, I’ve been so good, I wanna cum so fucking bad – “

His words cut off with a grunt as he felt a weird, tugging sensation at the base of his dick. It took him a second to remember the cock ring, and he realized _______ was carefully working it off of him, slowly rocking in and out of him as she removed it. She tossed the device carelessly aside before thrusting hard into him without warning and this time he really did scream, his orgasm barreling toward him now without that damned ring holding it off. She stroked him hard and fast as she pounded him and he babbled incessantly as he got closer and closer to release.

“Fuck, baby, yeah, don’t- don’t stop, please don’t stop, oh my god… _______, I love you so much, babe, yes… There! I’m gonna – FUCK!!”

Dan screamed his throat raw as he came all over her hand and the blanket, hips jerking and his legs straining against the bars holding them apart. _______ was whispering words he couldn’t register into his ear, her hips stilling gradually as he came down. He was dizzy, his head spinning. He gasped as she gently pulled out of him and he blushed at how he knew he must have looked. He felt her fiddling with the straps around his ankles, and then nothing as the bar fell away. He sobbed breathlessly in relief as the one between his knees was removed as well. He felt the blindfold tighten for a second as she undid the knot holding it up. He blinked blearily as it fell away, the light too harsh at first for him to focus. ______ was running her hand up and down his lower back and Dan finally lowered his hips, muscles protesting, and rolled onto his side. ______ kissed his cheek softly as she carefully removed the clamps from his swollen nipples.

“I’ll be right back,” she murmured, fingers rubbing soft circles on his pectorals. “Gonna get something to clean you up with.”

Dan hummed wordlessly in reply and rolled onto his back, still trying to steady his breathing and heartbeat. He heard the beep of the camera as she turned it off on her way out of the bedroom. ______ was only gone for a few minutes before she returned, sans makeup and strap on, a packet of wet wipes in her hands. Dan closed his eyes and sighed happily as her hands moved over him gently, cleaning cum and lube and sweat from his skin. She dropped the used wipes and packet carelessly off the bed and sat on the edge of the matress next to Dan’s head.

“Baby, I know you’re tired but can you help me out of this?” ______ asked, indicating the laces along the back of her corset as she unzipped her boots. “The sooner I’m free, the sooner we can cuddle.”

“Sure,” Dan said, propping himself up on an elbow and fiddling with the laces until the garment finally fell away from ______’s torso. She stretched luxuriously before crawling fully onto the bed, pulling Dan close. Dan hummed happily and nuzzled his face into her chest, arms tightly wound about her waist.

“Oh shit, hang on,” she said, sitting partially up. Dan looked at her in confusion until she tugged his collar slightly. “Turn your head a little so I can get you out of this.”

“Oh,” Dan said, biting his lip and blushing a little. “Um, can I keep it on just a little longer? I can take it off before I actually sleep, but I, uh…. I like keeping it on.”

_______ laughed softly and ran her hands through his hair.

“Alright, if that’s what you want, pet,” She hummed.

Dan’s cock twitched slightly; if he hadn’t just came his brains out he’d be getting hard again already. He groaned softly and buried his face back in _____’s chest as she giggled at his flustered self. Her giggles trailed off into a contented sigh as she continued to pet his hair. Dan listened to her heart, beating strongly in her chest. It was still a little fast from their activities and he smiled.

“I love you,” he whispered, smiling wider as the beats sped up a little more. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

“I love you too,” _______ said softly, her lips pressing to his forehead.

Dan kissed her sternum, right over her heart, closing his eyes and feeling exhaustion wash over him. He was distantly aware of ______ disentangling herself briefly before pulling the comforter over them both, and the feel of his collar tightening for a second before she unlatched it and removed it from his throat. The last thing he was aware of was her arms pulling him close, and a pair of soft lips pressing to his in a goodnight kiss.

           


End file.
